


Ever again

by Liannevankampen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, little angst, little pain, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannevankampen/pseuds/Liannevankampen
Summary: A little poem from lucifer's pov after season 4.let me know what you think!





	Ever again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that came up as I was at school :)

* * *

_ Ever again _

_ Walking through these corridors made _ _ of stone _

_ His thoughts wander back to the one _

_ The one he’s left alone _

_ She’s the one _

_ Of that he was sure _

_ So full of life _

_ So pure _

_ But that didn’t matter now _

_ Because she was still on earth _

_ And he was back in hell _

_ With his heart _ _ left to hur _ _ t _

_ He had too much time to think _

_ Wondering if he could ever be her man _

_ If he would ever see her again _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This poem, and some of my others, are also available to read on the instagram page of @lucifer.fanfics  
see ya!


End file.
